Flamberge
|jap_name = フラン・ルージュ (Furan Rūju) |jap_meaning = Fran-Rouge |gender = Female |species = Unknown, but same as Francisca and Zan Partizanne |affiliation = Francisca, Zan Partizanne, Hyness |voice_actor = Rie Takahashi}} Flamberge is a character in the Kirby series, debuting as a secondary antagonist in Kirby Star Allies, but would later become an ally. She is a member of The Three Mage-Sisters, who are followers of Hyness and priestesses of the Jambastion Religion. Physical Appearance Flamberge has disembodied hands and red, spiky hair. She has a noticeably darker skin tone compared to the other mages, possibly from tanning herself with all of the fire she likes to use. She has blue eyes resembling those of Kirby’s, and she has red markings curving upward from the top of her eyes instead of the bottom, like Francisca and Zan Partizanne. She carries a flamberge, hence her name, and wears a dark purple beret with a red version of the Jambastion Religion’s emblem on the front. She wears a long, v-style collarette around the area where her shoulders would be that is outlined in red. On the collarette are two purple hearts interlocked by a golden chain, presumably to keep the collarette from falling off of her. She also wears a dress with a red underside. This dress partially covers her face in a similar manner to a veil. The area on her face is black and white with orange buttons on it. She wears what appear to be stout hand pads outlined in red on her hands. The pads’ cuffs cover the areas where her wrists would be, and the pads do not cover the underside of her hands. Each pad also has a red heart design on their cuffs. When fought in Heroes in Another Dimension and the Soul Melter EX difficulty in The Ultimate Choice, Flamberge’s outfit has changed into more of an angelic color scheme. Her outfit and beret are all completely white with beige lining. The two hearts on her collarette are also gold instead of purple. Her skin has turned black and her eyes have turned red. However, she retains her red markings and hair. Personality Flamberge is known to be very expressive, often conveying her emotions via shouting. She is quite hot-headed, as she is easily angered, leading to anger being a common emotion of hers. She is very protective of those close to her, especially Francisca, and will attack anyone who has hurt them or made them upset. In fact, she is so protective of Francisca, that she worries she would melt in intense heat. She is also quite lively, usually heated up for battle and ready to go wild. However, she is a bit of a slacker sometimes, as shown during her encounter on Sizzlai Moon, where she claims she was searching for Jamba Heart shards, but her pause description states that she was actually taking a break. She likes to hang out in fiery, hot areas and apparently likes toasted marshmallows. History Before the events of the Kirby Star Allies, Flamberge was originally a normal girl on the brink of death. She had gotten trapped in a fire and nearly suffocated after releasing one fiery last scream. However, before she could depart from the world, Hyness arrived in the nick of time and saved her by granting her the powers of fire. Thus, she became one of Hyness’s followers, admiring him for rescuing her. Games ''Kirby Star Allies Story At the beginning of ''Kirby Star Allies, Hyness attempts to resurrect Void Termina, the god of their religion, by breaking the seal of his vessel, the Jamba Heart. However, Hyness did not fully understand how to break the seal, and as a result, he accidentally shattered it, sending its shards across the galaxy. Thus, Flamberge and her sisters, on behalf of Hyness, set out on a mission to retrieve the Jamba Heart shards in order to resurrect Void Termina. After Kirby and friends defeated Meta Knight, who was possessed by a shard from the Jamba Heart, Flamberge and her sisters land their Jambastion on Planet Popstar in search of any Jamba Heart shards that were on it. Kirby and friends face them one by one, encountering Flamberge second, who is furious with them for having hurt Francisca, and attacks them in a rage. However, her attempt at defeating them ends in failure, resulting in her having no choice but to flee, with a Jamba Heart shard in her grasp. Near the end of the game, Kirby and friends encounter Flamberge on Sizzlai Moon, where she is slacking off and taking a break from searching for the shards. She challenges them once again in vengeance, but fails and is launched into the distance. Kirby and friends then make their way to The Divine Terminus, where they try to confront their leader, Hyness, who is performing the reviving ceremony, only to be stopped by Zan Partizanne. Kirby and friends defeat Zan Partizanne, who then begs for Hyness’s help before losing consciousness. Hyness, displeased with the interruption, bats her aside to face Kirby and friends by himself. When the heroes knock off his hood, however, Hyness becomes enraged, summons Flamberge and her two sisters, and drains their life force to restore his own, rendering them unconscious. He then uses them as living weapons to fight Kirby and friends, only to be defeated. In a last ditch effort to revive the Dark Lord, Flamberge is thrown into the Jamba Heart by Hyness, along with her sisters Zan Partizanne and Francisca, all three of them still unconscious. Hyness then dives into the heart himself, successfully reviving Void Termina. During the fight with Void Termina, Kirby and friends enter his body to battle his heart. They end up finding Flamberge, along with Hyness, Zan Partizanne, and Francisca, trapped inside cocoons. One by one, all of them are freed as the heroes battle the heart. Once the heroes rip off the outer shell, the core is released, ejecting everyone, including Flamberge, her two sisters, and Hyness, who aren’t seen again until Heroes in Another Dimension. Sometime after the events of the main story, Hyness had somehow fallen into a dimensional rift leading to Another Dimension, leading to Flamberge and her sisters entering Another Dimension as well in order to search for him. Zan Partizanne soon finds him after Kirby and friends have defeated him, lamenting his current state before calling Flamberge and Francisca, who also lament him. Flamberge and her sisters then direct their rage to Kirby and friends and attempt to end their long-lasting battle. However, the heroes are victorious, and Flamberge and her sisters are defeated. After the battle, all of the Friend Hearts the heroes collected merge into one giant Friend Heart, which Kirby throws at the sisters. Flamberge and her sisters wake up and are restored to their original colors. After some thinking, they then nod their heads in agreement and presumably say a prayer of sorts, which turns the dark battlefield into a brightly-lit arena. The Warp Star then descends from the sky, and the heroes hop on. Before leaving, Kirby waves goodbye to the sisters and the Warp Star takes off, leaving behind a small heart that slowly falls onto Hyness. Hyness then wakes up, restored to his former glory, and Flamberge and her sisters run up to him in joy and presumably tell him what had happened as the screen fades to black. It is unknown Flamberge, her sisters, and Hyness decided to live on Planet Popstar with Kirby afterwards, but the 100% completion picture for Heroes in Another Dimension shows that they are now on good terms with each other. Battle Flamberge is first fought on Jambastion in Inner Sanctum, serving as the sixth boss, with the boss title of Blazing General. She is later fought again in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes on Sizzlai Moon, serving as the fourteenth boss, with the boss title of Bringer of Flame. Flamberge wields a flamberge, which is a wave-bladed sword. She can swing it around and do a multi-thrust attack similarly to Queen Sectonia, and she sometimes swings her sword and shoots out fireballs after these attacks. She can also do a downward thrust to get her sword in the ground. She then drags it across the arena. She then releases her sword, and a row of flames burst out of the cracks she made with her sword. When she gets to her second phase, she brings out her cannon, the Mega Broiler. Before firing, a rope is at the bottom of the cannon with a fire slowly igniting it. If anyone has the elements of Blizzard, Splash, Bluster, the Artist ability, or Adeleine & Ribbon, they can extinguish the cannon’s fuse, causing it to explode, which will stun Flamberge. If the fire successfully reaches the cannon, it will shoot out a stream of flames. She can create multiple swords and shoot them at the ground, creating pillars of fire. These swords can be cooled off by Splash, Blizzard, Bluster, Artist, and Adeleine & Ribbon, and when inhaled after, they give the Sword ability. She can also enlarge her sword and try to capture Kirby and co. with it. If she captures someone, she will send them flying on fire, damaging anyone when touched. However, if she doesn't catch anyone, she will capture flaming rocks instead, and when inhaled, give the Fire Ability, but when cooled off, they give the Stone Ability. This attack is similar to Francisca's ice disk attack. In her rematch on Sizzlai Moon, she can now move to the top corners of the screen and swing her sword to send out fireballs in multiple directions. Her oven cannon's rope will burn faster too, and she will create six swords instead of four. When using her Mega Broiler, she will move to the opposite side of the screen to get anyone that was behind her. Flamberge appears in the game's boss rush mode, The Ultimate Choice. She appears in four levels of difficulty (Spicy Adventure, Infernal Crisis, Soul Melter, and Soul Melter EX). As a Dream Friend Flamberge also appears as a Dream Friend, where she is paired with her two sisters as a single character. Unlike other paired Dream Friends, the player can switch between the three sisters at will. Flamberge’s moveset mostly consists of attacks from her boss fights. All of her moves grant Friends the Sizzle element. ''Super Kirby Clash Flamberge becomes a resident of the Port Village after Parallel Nightmare has been defeated in The Empyrean. She can be seen sitting on a ledge to the right, talking to Francisca. She also appears as a sticker, which can be purchased from the Shoppe for 30 Gem Apples. Moveset In the ''Super Smash Bros. series Flamberge appears alongside Francisca and Zan Partizanne as a single Advanced-class support spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Their spirit can be obtained by fighting a team of three Robins with enhanced power in their special moves, each one of them bearing a different color palette, the red one representing Flamberge. When equipped, their spirit enhances the power of battering items. Quotes Related Quotes Etymology Flamberge is named after a type of flame-bladed sword; this is the type of sword she wields. Flamberge’s Japanese name, フラン・ルージュ (Furan Rūju), has the "Fran" prefix, which is also present in Francisca’s Japanese name, フラン・キッス (Furan Kissu). "Rouge" and "Kiss" both also refer to lips, although rouge can also refer to a shade of red, referencing her defining color. Her Japanese name is also very similar to フランベルジュ (Furanberuju), the Japanese word referring to the flamberge flame-bladed sword. Music Trivia *Flamberge's sword is very similar to the one created from the Sizzle Sword Friend Ability. *When playing as the Three Mage-Sisters and having Flamberge selected, she noticeably cannot float unlike Francisca and Zan Partizanne, as she instead multi-jumps. Videos Flamberge Kirby Star Allies Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update - The Three Mage Sisters Work Their Magic! Artwork KSA Flamberge artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Flamberge.png|Flamberge in the 25th Anniversary art style K25th Twitter (208).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Flamberge novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Star Allies - The Great Pinch of the Universe!?'' Halloween artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Let_Them_Know_We’re_Happy.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) KSA Artwork 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Artwork.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Dev_Artwork_2.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' New Year.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' New kirby year 2020.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery KSA Flamberge Boss Splash screen.png|Flamberge's first intro splash screen. Flamberge_Splash_Screen_(Rematch).png|Flamberge's second intro splash screen. FlambergeEX.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Soul Melter EX) KSA_Flamberge_Friend.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Dream Friend) DXCwVt4VwAAlpVL.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DWhwN0nUQAAiTID.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DYUM3znU8AAb_rq.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DXvADWMU8AAtPAt.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DXvAEmgUQAE8tQc.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DXp2tF9VMAA8_z7.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DXQGfdCVAAABEMa.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DWIAOyfVAAA7Vwl.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DWXc_4SVoAA4rio.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DrSaYSZVYAAV6SB.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' SKC_Francisca.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Models KSA Flamberge model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Flamberge2.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Heroes in Another Dimension) References es:Flamberge it:Flamberga ru:Фламберг Category:Female characters Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Main Characters Category:Fire Enemies Category:Sword Enemies Category:Stone Enemies Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Jambastion Religion Category:Allies in Super Kirby Clash